Vongola no Uta
by Toona Chiarenz
Summary: Tsuna and the others are singing for the Namimori school festival! Even Hibari is there too! Reborn asked the Vocaloids to train them! What is going on! Pairing Hibari X Reader and Yamamoto X Reader.
1. To sing, or Not to Sing

**My first cross-over fic! Yaaaaaay~~~~ *streamers* I hope you all enjoy this! The other reader that's paired up with Yamamoto is none other than my fellow writer,**

**Su Zuna Ame! I don't own Reborn! nor Vocaloid nee~~~**

* * *

~Namimori High, in the reception room~

Hibari, busy arranging some papers, suddenly found an interesting notice within the stack. "Hmm? The Namimori School Festival…".

* * *

"WHAAAATT!" Tsuna shouted.

"Keep it down,_ Dame_-Tsuna" Reborn responded.

"_Gomen,_ Reborn" Tsuna apologized.

"So, the Namimori school festival is 2 weeks from now?" Gokudera asked.

"Yup".

"Have you informed the others about this, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Hibari already knows [He's the one who told me, after all]. I already told Toona, Suzuna, I-pin and Lambo, Fon, and the Varia" Said Reborn.

(BTW, the words in the brackets are what's on his mind).

"The Varia?" Gokudera and Tsuna said in unison, shocked.

"I wonder what should we do?" Yamamoto wondered. "Well, we should do something, d'uh!_ Yakyuu baka_!".

"Don't worry about that, I already arranged something". Reborn looked at an imaginary watch on his hand and said, "Oh, I gotta go. I have an appointment with them". Reborn continued, "Oi, dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera. Go tell the others about this" and then he throwed a ball of paper that hits Tsuna's forehead.

"Oww!". "That's the list of the people" said reborn. Yamamoto opened the ball and read the contents, "Let's see…Dino, Ryohei, Colonnello, Lal Mirch…blablablabla….." he kept on reading. Then, Reborn left.

~Yamaha Corp.~

Reborn walked to the reception desk. The receptionist (looking kinda confused why would a baby be here) asked, "E-excuse me? How can I help you….Uh…..sir?".

Reborn replied, "I have an appointment today, right now".

The woman checked the appointment book. "Reborn-san? The main office is on the top floor. Master is waiting for you there".

"_Arigatou_".

"Ah! Reborn-_san_!" the master greeted him.

"Nice to see you again". The master offered reborn a seat, and he sat down.

"So, what was the thing you wanted to discuss with me?" the master asked. "I'm glad you ask" Reborn took out a flyer and gave it to him.

The master read it, "Ah, so you want my Vocaloids to sing at the Namimori School Festival?".

"Actually, I want your Vocaloids to 'train' my students to sing at the festival" Reborn explained.

"Oh, _sou desuka_? Okay, you'll be the one who pick what song for your students and the Vocaloid who sings it will train them". Reborn nodded. "Aahh, well then. The training starts tomorrow. What Vocal or Utau do you wish to appoint?" the master asked, handing over a list of Vocaloids and Utauloids available.

"Just send me your recommendations".

"Ok. They'll be showing up tomorrow at your place and they stay there until the training's completed. You don't mind?".

"I don't mind. The more the merrier" Reborn answered.

* * *

"Sure. I'll be there, kora!" said Colonnello, whose in the middle of training.

"_Arigatou,_ Colonnello" said Tsuna. Suddenly,

*RING RING*

Tsuna picked up his cell phone. "_Dame_-Tsuna, go to the Namimori Shrine. I have an announcement," said Reborn, speaking on the phone.

"Eh? Okay…" Tsuna replied. He closed the phone.

"Who was it, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"It was Reborn. He said that we have to come to Namimori Shrine".

"Let's go, kora!" Colonnello exclaimed. The four ran off quickly.

When they arrived there, it's not just them who are summoned there.

There's I-Pin, Lambo, Suzuna, Lal Mirch, Ryohei, Toona and the others (even Chrome and Mukuro is there. And I'm not forgetting Varia! There's Fran!).

Reborn announced, "I'm glad you all made it. I called you all here for an important announcement".

"For the festival, some of you will be singing for the performance!".

"NANYADEEEEE?" most of the people shouted in shock (I don't include the Varia [except Levi and Lussuria], Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, and some of the Arcobalenos).

"Calm down, I'm not finished yet. The people who will be singing are all of the Arcobalenos, Hibari, Toona, Suzuna, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Yamamoto, Ryohei, I-Pin, Gokudera, Tsuna, The Varia, Kyoko and Haru".

"VOOOOIIIIIII! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS, DAMMIT!" Squalo suddenly yelled.

Hibari's eyes twitched. Mukuro is just doing his usual, "Kufufufu~". Toona cornered herself like Tamaki and she is surrounded shadows and she started muttering, "Uta…Uta…Uta...Uta…". Bel is "Ushishishishi"-ing. There's Lambo laughing at the background.

Lal and Colonnello said, "WTF?" at the same time *Toona/Author: ahem, ahem*.

Fran says, "Waa, _mendokusai_". Fon just sighed. And Skull says, "What?".

Then, Suzuna joined Toona, cornering themselves a la Tamaki and muttering some words that people couldn't find in a dictionary.

Tsuna said, "R-reborn? What's the meaning of this?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah! What does this mean TO THE EXTREME!".

"I asked the 'master' of the Yamaha Company for his Vocaloids to train you guys for the festival".

"YAMAHA'S VOCALOID?" everyone shouts (copy-paste the excluding. I'm not including those who acts cool).

Toona and Suzuna gets up from their cornering and looks at Reborn with sparkling eyes (they're a huge fan of Vocaloid).

"Aren't they like, those insanely famous singers~?" Fran asked.

"Ohh~ _Sugoi_~" said Lussuria.

"Ok, all of you who are not listed as singers please go back home" said Reborn.

And half of the crowd left calmly and being grateful that Reborn didn't pick them, while the rest who stayed feels rather awkward about this.

"Alright, I'll give you the songs you'll be singing along with the lyrics tomorrow. Any questions?" Reborn asked. "Very well, now rest up, tomorrow the training begins".

**

* * *

**

First chappie is up! I'm so happy!

**I'm working on chapter 2, so be patient nee~~!**


	2. Will the trainers survive this?

***Baloons and confetti* Yes, the chapter you've all (not really) been waiting for has arrived! Sorry for the many delays! School has been killing me recently. Well, enjoy the chapter and no flames please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! nor Vocaloid nee!**

* * *

~Yamaha Corp.~

"_Wakarimashita? _You all must do the best you can to train those people. Make sure you're all packed your stuff, you'll be staying at their place for the time being until the festival is finished".

"Yes master" all the Vocaloids said simultaneously.

Then, they packed their stuff and ready to go. The master got a limousine for them as a transportation (except for Rin and Len since they can use their road roller to go there) and Reborn came to guide them to the training 'arena'.

~Namimori High entrance~

The 'singers' had been standing there for quite a while now. Reborn asked them to wait there. Toona is trying her hardest to prevent Hibari from fighting Mukuro. Suzuna seem very anxious about this. Tsuna seems rather nervous, Lambo is picking his nose, I-Pin and Fon feels rather neutral about this, Gokudera stands alert (next to Tsuna, of course), Yamamoto, Kyoko and Haru seems to be enjoying this, Ryohei is telling himself he must do his best to the extreme and the others are quiet too.

While the Varia, Squalo is complaining why the hell he'd be singing, Bel is being his usual self, Fran is making a mockery of Bel that there's no way his _senpai_ can sing, Lussuria is eh…..uh…..being Lussuria-ish, Levi and Xanxus is quiet as usual. Suddenly, there's a sound of a road roller coming their way along with a car.

It's Reborn! And the Vocaloids! The Kagamine's jumped out of their road roller first and followed by Reborn and the rest. "Ciaossu. Sorry to keep you all waiting, the training will start today," said Reborn, handing out some papers to the trainees.

"And now, look at the paper and see what you're singing".

"Wait, why didn't I get a paper?" Levi asked.

"Because you, Xanxus and Lussuria won't be singing," Reborn answered.

"_Mou~_ then why are we here then~?" Lussuria asked.

"Because the Varia is a team," Reborn answered once more. "Anyways, now I'll introduce the Vocaloids who will train you for the festival".

Then, a girl with teal-colored twin tailed hair, moved forward and introduced herself, "_Hai, Minna!_ Hatsune Miku _desu!_ I will be training the singer of 'World is Mine'. Please raise your hand if you're the trainee".

"Ushishishishishi, right here" Bel raised his hand.

"Eep!" Miku got shocked of how scary her trainee is, she suddenly grabbed a leek from Mikuo's hand and chewed it off nervously.

"Miku! That's mine!" Mikuo, her brother, snapped.

"Reborn-san! He's scary!" Miku cried.

"Bear with it. You shouldn't disobey what I said for these 2 weeks" Reborn replied harshly.

She's now looking soulless like a zombie, giving up, she has no choice. The twins stepped forward. On the left, a boy and on the right is a girl, they both have blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes.

"_Ohayou!_" the two said in unison, while striking Ranka Lee's signature hand pose.

"Len _desu_! I'm training the ones who sings 'Return to Zero' and 'Servant of Evil'" the boy on the left introduced himself.

"Rin _desu_! I'm with Len training for 'Hikari to Kage no Rakuen' and 'Trick and Treat'" said the girl on the right.

Tsuna raised his hand and said, "I'm singing 'Return to Zero'".

"_Boku wa_ 'Servant of Evil' _desuuuuu_~" Fran raised his hand.

"Ok, now for the duets. Who is singing, 'Hikari to Kage no Rakuen'? [*sigh* this song's title is so mouthful]".

"I guess that would be…me?" Lal spoke, looking at the paper.

"Me too, kora!" Colonnello stated, looking at the paper as well. Toona cleared her throat, meaning there's a scent(?) of love.

"Awh~! awh~!" Suzuna noticed the same thing (a la Aya-chan).

"And the last thing I shall ask, who's singing 'Trick and Treat'?" Rin questioned.

Mukuro raised his hand and said, "Kufufufufufu, I guess that would be me and my lovely Chrome". Chrome is also raising her hand.

It's Kaito's turn to step forward. He stepped forward, while licking his vanilla ice cream. Reborn quickly snatched that ice cream off his hands.

"You'll get this after your're done talking" said Reborn. Kaito sighed.

He then introduced himself, "Kaito _desu!_ I'm helping out the one who sings 'Cantarella' and 'Yami no Ou'. Is there anyone singing those here? Please raise your hand".

Fon sighed and raised his hand, "I shall be singing 'Cantarella'". Skull, who is now attempting an escape, is immediately caught by Reborn's eyes.

"Oi, be a man, Skull…" said Reborn, pointing his gun at Skull's forehead and showing a menacing dark aura.

"_S-senpai?_ Who's escaping? Hahaha, n-not me!" he stammered. Reborn shot a glare at him and he put down his guns.

Skull turned to Kaito and said, "I-I'm singing 'Yami no Ou'!" he raised his hand.

"Great!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Reborn-san? Can I have that ice cream now?" Kaito requested.

"Not until today's training is over" Reborn replied. Kaito pouted like a little kiddy.

"If you dare to pout, you're not even getting dinner, and I'll throw this ice cream away" Reborn threatened. Kaito swiftly put a forced smile.

Teto and Ted stepped forward. Teto quickly finished her French bread.

She cleared her throat and said, "Hi there! I'm Kasane Teto! Me and my big brother Ted are tutoring the singers of 'Cendrillon'".

Toona raised her hand, "I'm singing 'Cendrillon' with Kyouya-kun".

Hibari didn't raised his hand, instead, he asked, "Akanbo, why do I have to sing?".

"Good question…I'm wondering about the answer myself, Hibari…" Reborn smirked. "Perhaps…while your tutors and Dame-Toona is busy, you may have a chance to fight Mukuro".

"Reborn!" Toona yelled.

"Hmph…sneaking out is for herbivores".

"Suit yourself…".

"Etto, which one is 'Kyouya-kun'?" Teto asked. Unexpectedly, Hibari raised his hand without a word.

"Well…that's settled…?" Ted questioned. Teto and Ted walked towards Toona and Hibari. Teto stand next to Toona and Ted stand next to Hibari.

Luka and Gakupo walked up. Luka said, "Let's just get to the point, who's singing 'Romeo and Cinderella'?".

Suzuna and Yamamoto raised their hand at the same time.

"Eh? Yama-kun? You're singing that too?" Suzuna blushed.

"Hahaha, yeah. Isn't this a coincidence?".

Suzuna could imagine them training together and her face became more tomato XD

Toona cleared her throat once more. "Uwaa~ that's gonna be fun for you, Imo-chan~ :)" Toona giggled.

then Toona walked towards Yamamoto. "Excuse moi, I need to borrow your boyfriend for a sec".

"Listen, you'd better not make her frown even for a second, or you'll be swimming with my fishies, ok?" said Toona.

Suzuna, who heard that, quickly approached Toona and said, "_Nee-sama_! Please don't embarrass me in front of Yama-kun!".

Toona laughed. "Hahaha! I know, I know. Just kidding :P" she sticked out her tongue.

Yamamoto, who's obviously rather oblivious about things, just innocently put a smile and said. "_Shinpainai_, Toona! I won't make her frown!".

* * *

**Yes, yet another lame chapter passed by. _Gomen_ for it's lameness, I'll try to make the next chapter good!**

**Ciao ciao!**


End file.
